is it actually fake?
by blood of the dragon
Summary: Blaine's father keeps trying to convince him hes straight. so he comes up with a good plan, he only need a girl to pretend with. but what happens when they start to get closer, and things start to change? Blaine/Rachel RAINE. M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own glee Ryan Murphy does =[ please review!_**

* * *

><p><em>God! Will he ever just stop!<em> Blaine thought as he threw a book across his room. "Blaine settle down!" his father yelled. "I'm just staying it's only a phase. You're not like that. If you spend more time doing stuff with me you will see that."

"Dad, just leave me alone. Please." Blaine pleaded

"Fine then. Come down when you're calmer." His father said with a harsh tone to his voice.

_What do I have to do to fucking prove to him that he needs to leave me alone? What if- what if I fake a girlfriend? Then he'll leave me alone._ Blaine had his plan, now all he needed was a good actress, and he knew exactly where to find her. Blaine silently thanked himself for staying close to Rachel after they're kiss debacle.

Blaine: Hey Rach. Wanna go to lima bean? I need to ask you something.

**Rachel: Sure. I'll meet you there at 2? (A/n it's over summer)**

Blaine: sounds good.

I walked into the coffee shop and saw her instantly. Gay or not, Rachel was beautiful. He went to order coffee for the both of them since she didn't have any.

As he walked over he saw her look up and smile._ God she was gorgeous. Why do I always think that? Well because she is. Okay Blaine got under control._

"Hey Blaine." She said with a happy glint in her eye " What's up?"

"Nothing really. Listen I want to ask you something."

"okay." He could hear the confusion in her voice as easily as she could see his nervousness.

_Ok Blaine. Just spit it out. _"Will you be my girlfriend?" She was so surprised she choked on her coffee and had a little coughing fit.

"You want me to be you're what?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"My girlfriend. Well fake girlfriend. My dad keeps harassing me and keeps trying to make me straight. So, if you pretend to be my girlfriend he might lay off me for a while." She still looked surprised. _Shit she's not answering god she's going to say no._ " Um is you not talking a yes or no?"

"No, I mean yes I will. But why me?"

"What do you mean why you?"

"I mean, well I would have thought you would ask Quinn. She beautiful, she would make your dad think you straight for sure."

"Rachel you're equally, if not more, beautiful then Quinn." He said as a soft pink creped onto her cheeks. _God she's beautiful when she blushes. _ They sat there for a few second, a soft smile playing on both of their lips. Blaine took out his phone and texted his dad.

"We have to wait a while. Then he will actually believe I found someone."

"Okay. So what now? Do we pretend to go on dates or what?" she asks

"Yeah, we have to make him this seam real. That's another reason why I asked you."

"And what's the reason?" she raised her eye brow and smirked. "Because you're the best actress I know." He said with a smile.

The past month with Rachel was incredible. They went to movies, and plays and musicals. They would go to karaoke bar, and belt musicals in her basement. Everything was so easy with her. It felt like they have known each other, and have been best friends, for years, not only half a month.

"So tomorrow we are having dinner with your parents, and you'll pick me up at 6:45?" she asked triple checking their plans.

"Yes Rachel, you have nothing to worry about."

"But- but what if your parents don't like me?" she bit he lips nervously.

He reached up and cupped her face in his hands. Her eyes met his and everything seemed to freeze. He loved this feeling, and he only got it with her. In the past month it has become a rather common occurrence. "They'll love you Rachel." He whispered. They stood there for a few more minutes before Rachel's dads started to yell for her.

Blaine let go of her and she said good bye with a small wave. She looked back before she closed the door. "It's impossible not to love you." He mumbled under his breath.

In the time they have hung out he had started to develop feeling for her. He knew he wasn't completely truthful after their kiss. He did feel something, but he could never tell her that.

The next day Blaine got dressed in dark blue jeans and a dark brown sweeter that brought out his eye. He drove over to Rachel's house at 6:40. He sat is his car until 6:44 and then went up to ring the door bell.

Blaine was nervous so he was bouncing around where he stood and whistled the tune "I Believe" from spring awakening. When the door opened all the air in his lungs went out. Beautiful was an understatement. She has this glow around her; her hair fell over her shoulders in light curls. She was wearing a red and white plaid sundress, and red flats.

"You look…wow. Really… wow." She let out a small giggle and brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she laughed. _I love it when she does that. _He thought as a smile stretched on his lips.

"Thank you. You look really nice too." She stated "And you left your hair." She added. Blaine decided not to gel his hair; he just let it out and curly. She always said she loved his hair like that. And he would do anything to please her.

"If you're ready we should probably go." She smiled and said she was ready. They jumped in to his car and drove to his house.

Even if the plan was to have a fake girlfriend, he didn't feel that anymore. Being with Rachel was just so effortless that he felt like they could be together. _Maybe he was right. Maybe it was just a phase._ Blaine never left his hair to his unruly curls, he told Rachel everything. He told her what it was like for him when he thought he was gay; he told her what happened at his old school that made him switch to Dalton. He told her every feeling he felt, except what he felt towards her. He couldn't tell her that he was falling for her more and more every moment they spent together.

They pulled into his driveway. As he parked he got out to open the door for Rachel. "You ready?" she asked. He grabbed her hand and gave a confident smile.

"Yeah I'm ready." And he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**_again i don't own glee! please review!_**

_Blaine's thoughts. __Rachel's thoughts. _

* * *

><p>When Blaine and Rachel got into his house, they started walking to the living room. Rachel, Blaine noticed, was so nervous she started to walk a little slower behind him as if to have him protect her. On instinct Blaine griped her hand tighter trying to reassure her. Blaine and Rachel reach the living room to meet Blaine parents.<p>

"Hey mom, dad, this is Rachel Berry." She said a quiet hi and Blaine's mom gave a big smile as Blaine dad gave a surprised look. "Rachel this is my mom Aliena, and my dad Blake."

"It's very nice to meet you." His mom said in a comforting voice. _How do they seem so perfect? I see where Blaine gets his looks from. _ She thought. Blaine's mom had bark brown, almost black curly hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She had an olive skin tone, and she wasn't very tall. Blaine's dad had black raven hair, and hazel eyes. He on the other hand was tall and looked like a noblemen from the early 1900's.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Anderson." Rachel said hoping to make a good impression, and secretly trying to know what to call her.

"Why that you Rachel." She said with a proud smile. Then she added "and please call me Aliena." _Success_ Rachel thought doing a mental fist pump. At that moment she realized that her hand was still in Blaine's. _His hands feels rough. I would have thought they would be soft like Kurts._

She slowly looks up to look at his face only to notice that at the same time he was looking down in her at her. Their eyes meet and yet again they froze, everything froze. But this time, something felt different. _Why can't he be straight? These past month have been amazing. It felt so-so real. _She thought

Blaine must have noticed because he gave a reassuring smile and griped her hand tighter. This little show didn't go unnoticed by the elder Andersons. Aliena gave a small smile as she reminisced in memories she had in the past.

Mr. Anderson, on the other hand, had a grin on his face. He thought that Blaine would fake a girlfriend, but even if they were the best actors in the world, they could not fake the tension and vibes that he felt from the two teens.

As the night progressed Rachel became more comfortable. Rachel Knew that Aliena really liked her, but she was still unsure a Mr. Anderson. He was a lot harder to read. "Hey mom would it be alright if I gave Rachel the tour?" Blaine asked already knowing her answer.

He showed Rachel every room in his house. "And this is mine." he opened his door. Rachel would have expected it to be somewhat like Kurt's, maybe less decorations, but neat. Boy was she wrong.

Blaine's room was fairly big, but messy. She could tell he tried to clean up before she came but she could still see the stuff her through under his bed and in his closet. His had white walls that had a lot of movie and sports posters. His bed had red and gold covers. He also had a Gryffindor poster in his room, along with the Harry Potter book set. _I beat he even has harry potter boxers._ She giggled to herself. On his desk she noticed a big pile of music. Some blank, some from the warblers and some had written.

"I didn't know you wrote music."

"Yeah it's kind of a hobby."

"Can I hear one? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Um sure."

_**I've been alone**__**  
><strong>__**Surrounded by darkness**__**  
><strong>__**I've seen how heartless**__**  
><strong>__**The world can be**___

___**I've seen you crying**__**  
><strong>__**You felt like it's hopeless**__**  
><strong>__**I'll always do my best**__**  
><strong>__**To make you see**___

___**Baby, you're not alone**__**  
><strong>__**Cause you're here with me**__**  
><strong>__**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**__**  
><strong>__**Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**__**  
><strong>__**And you know it's true**__**  
><strong>__**It don't matter what'll come to be**__**  
><strong>__**Our love is all we need to make it through**_

As he sang he looked in her eyes. She looked at him in a hypnotized stair.

_**Now I know it ain't easy**__**  
><strong>__**But it ain't hard trying**__**  
><strong>__**Every time I see you smiling**__**  
><strong>__**And I feel you so close to me**__**  
><strong>__**And you tell me**___

___**Baby, you're not alone**__**  
><strong>__**Cause you're here with me**__**  
><strong>__**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**__**  
><strong>__**Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**__**  
><strong>__**And you know it's true**__**  
><strong>__**It don't matter what'll come to be**__**  
><strong>__**Our love is all we need to make it through**___

___**I still have trouble**__**  
><strong>__**I trip and stumble**__**  
><strong>__**Trying to make sense of things sometimes**__**  
><strong>__**I look for reasons**__**  
><strong>__**But I don't need 'em**__**  
><strong>__**All I need is to look in your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**And I realize**_

She just couldn't stop looking at him. He put so much emotion in to his music.

_**Baby I'm not alone**__**  
><strong>__**Cause you're here with me**__**  
><strong>__**And nothing's ever gonna take us down**__**  
><strong>__**Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**__**  
><strong>__**And you know it's true**__**  
><strong>__**It don't matter what'll come to be**__**  
><strong>__**Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh**___

___**Cause you're here with me**__**  
><strong>__**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**__**  
><strong>__**Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you**__**  
><strong>__**And you know it's true**__**  
><strong>__**It don't matter what'll come to be**__**  
><strong>__**You know our love is all we need**__**  
><strong>__**Our love is all we need to make it through**_

As he finished he looked her in the eyes and held her stair. He didn't know what came over him but he leaned forward and kissed her. She started kissing him back instantly. She moved his guitar and straddles him.

He grabbed her hips and she ran her heads though his hair. _This is hot! It still feels the same as it did in the coffee shop._ He thought. She pulled away but he griped the back of her neck and placed his forehead on hers.

She could feel his breath on her lips. She couldn't stop herself as she said "so I guess you not 100% gay?"

He leaned in and kissed her again. The feeling of floating never got old. He pulled back and said "I guess I'm not." Her smile grew even bigger as she kissed him again. He picked her up and she wraps her legs around his hips and moves them to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own glee! Rachels dress-**./-mq0JxnWrql0/Taegmm5K6gI/AAAAAAAAA9M/q4khP-xbPmM/s1600/Sookie-tb209_

**_sorry its short.. this is my first time writing lemons..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's Prov.<strong>

I lay her down on the bed never breaking the kiss. I don't know how long we were like that but it felt amazing! After a while we heard a knock on the door, and my father's deep voice saying "were going to go out for a while." DAMN! Everything was going my way tonight.

We continue to make out, until I feel her hands going under my shirt and against my abs. I pull back and she takes off my shirt. I start placing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She moves her hand to undo the zipper of her dress.

She pulls it down until her bra is shown. I kiss down her chest and pull down off her dress. She brings my mouth down to hers as I remove her bra. And she fumbles with my jeans. Once everything is off she helps me put protection on. As I lay on top of her I ask if she's ready.

She nods and I slowly push in. as I feel the barrier I bring my lips down to hers kissing her passionately as she breaks. I don't want to hurt her so I just hold until I feel her relax. I start to thrust and I feel her dig her nails in to my back.

Throughout the whole night we both came multiple times. We held each other until we feel asleep.

"I love you Rach." I whispered but she was already asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Rachel walking around in one of my shirts and might I say it was one of the sexiest sights ever. "My dad's have been texting me all night asking me where I am they just said they are going to be here in 10 minutes." Just as she said that the door bell rang. "Or there coming now." She said as she reached for her dress.

I walk her down stairs in sweats and a t-shirt. I give her a long kiss before I said good bye. I went upstairs to take off the condom (since I didn't have time to take it off early). As I took it off I noticed a small rip in the bottom. "Oh shit!" was the only thing I could say before I had to sit down.


	4. Chapter 4: authors note

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I don't know if I am going to continue this story. If someone wants to take over I'm all for it!**_

_**Abby**_


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in that bathroom for hours. _What is she's pregnant? What if she hates me now? What will everyone say? _The questions kept going in his mind over and over again and it was killing him. He decided to get out his phone and call Rachel.

"Hey. I was wondering if we could meet up. Get coffee or something." He mumbled nervously into the phone

"_Yeah, that sounds great! Want to meet at lima bean in a half hour?"_

"That sounds good. I'll see you there."

As Blaine drove to lima bean he started to get more and more nervous. The closer he got the more he thought about what could happen.

He opens the door and sees Rachel sitting in the corner. She looks up and smiles when she sees him. _She looks like she's glowing. _Blaine thought. He got his coffee and sat down.

As soon as they started talking a weight was lifted off his shoulders. One of the things he was most worried about was how she would feel around him.

"Blaine. Blaine! Hey you zoned out for a while. Are you alright?" she asked with a concern look on her face.

"yeah I'm fine… I umm… I think we have a problem." He blurted out before he thought about it. The moment the words left his lips he felt guilty because she looked hurt and confused.

"Oh and what's the problem?"

"thecondombroke." He mumbled

"What? I didn't quite here that."

"I said. Th-the um… the condom broke." She just sat there with a confused and scared look on her face. "What do you mean the condom broke?"

"Well I took it off and there was a whole. What if you're pregnant Rachel? What if that happens?"

"Well we'll just have to wait and see. And if I am" she swallowed nervously "then we will deal with it as it goes."

* * *

><p><strong>3 month later<strong>

_She is… I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to have a child. _Ever since school started Rachel and I have been spending every weekend with Blaine, but they haven't told anyone yet. Rachel hasn't started to show yet, but she thinks Quinn knows she's pregnant.

Today we find out if it's a boy or a girl. "Rachel Berry." The nurse called as they step in. "Rachel could you lie down on the table. The doctor will be in, in a minute."

The doctor came in and started getting her ultra sound ready. I hold Rachel's hand as I watch our baby one the screen. "Their beautiful aren't they." She said with a tear in her eye. Seeing my baby on the screen was so surreal.

"Would you like to know the sex of you baby?" the doctor asked. Rachel and I both said yes at the same moment. "Well congratulations, your having a baby boy." I felt like the world stopped. At that moment… everything became real.

* * *

><p>Sorry its short... i have no idea what to write on here. please if you have any ideas for me message me!<p>

and sorry it took so long i have been really busy with school.


End file.
